Vie chez les humains
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Sora est un jeune sorcier. Un jour, il décide de voir le monde des humains avec son grand frère Roxas seulement ce dernier refuse et Sora décide de fuguer mais Roxas le rattrape et le jeune sorcier jeta un sort qui tourna mal les emprisonnant chez les humains. Monde UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Dans un monde parallèle, dans un palais, un souverain regardait ses enfants dormir dans leur lit. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux châtains partant en pétard dans tous les sens. L'autre garçon était un peu plus âgé, il avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds partant aussi dans tous les sens.

Le souverain était heureux de sa progéniture. Le roi avait de longs cheveux blond platine ainsi qu'une barde de la même couleur, des yeux d'un orange ambre. Ce dernier claqua ses doigts pour éteindre la lumière et il sortit de la pièce

Dans la nuit, deux petits yeux couleurs azurs comme deux lapis-lazuli. Il s'extirpa des draps pour sauter sur le lit de l'autre garçon

- Roxas! Réveille-toi, chuchota le garçon

- Sora va te coucher, râla le dormeur

- Mais on avait dit que ce soir on irait chez les humains! Pleura le châtain

- Mais Sora tu n'as pas l'âge d'aller chez les humains! Tu connais peut-être le sort de vieillissement pour ressembler à un adolescent normal mais tu n'as que 6 ans, répliqua Roxas

- Mais toi tu peux y aller dans deux ans et tu vas me laisser tout seul, pleura Sora

- Oui mais moi j'ai 14 ans... Sora... Tu pourras aller chez les humains dans 10 ans, souffla le blond

Ce dernier prit son petit frère dans ses bras et il le chouchouta.

- Je m'en fiche je vais chez les humains, s'exclama le châtain

Le petit garçon s'enleva pour ensuite prendre son balai et il s'envola par la fenêtre

- Sora! s'exclama Roxas en prenant son balai pour suivre son frère

Le châtain s'amusait à voler dans l'astre étoilé de la nuit. Ses petites jambes flottaient dans le vide. Le petit garçon sortit sa baguette

- _Lius vestis,_ épela Sora et ses vêtements se transformèrent. Ils passèrent d'un pyjama à un tee-shirt blanc avec un collier en argent représentant une couronne. Il avait un pantacourt rouge assez large à partir des genoux

- Sora! s'exclama une voix derrière lui le châtain se retourna et il vit son grand frère le poursuivre, rentre immédiatement à la maison

- Non tu m'avais promis qu'on irait chez les humains ce soir et bien moi j'y vais que tu le veuilles ou non, bouda le jeune garçon en accélérant son balai

- Sora tu es limité à 50 kilomètres, s'écria Roxas accélérant lui aussi

Soudain, une tornade arriva sur eux les engloutissant les deux garçons.

- Sora prends ma main, s'exclama Roxas tendant sa main vers son petit frère

Ce dernier essaya mais quelque chose le retenait

- Roxas! Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre quelque chose me retient le pied, s'exclama Sora tendit qu'il sortait sa baguette

- Non Sora n'utilise pas la magie!

- _Estreïd grandis,_ énonça le châtain

Une lumière aveuglante les enveloppa. Des yeux azurs s'ouvrirent et il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un parc, il y avait des centaines de personne autour de lui. Le jeune garçon se leva, sa tête tourna il regarda sa baguette elle était un peu cassée pour ensuite soupirer. Son père allait le tuer c'est la cinquième qu'il casse en pendant une semaine. Il regarda autour de lui et il remarqua que son frère avait disparu

- Roxas! Où es-tu? demanda le garçon

- Oh tais-toi, soupira une voix derrière lui

Sora se retourna et il vit un garçon aux cheveux argentés coupés à hauteur des épaules, il avait de magnifique yeux verts turquoise. Le garçon regardait le châtain suspicieusement

- Tu es de quel lycée je ne t'ai jamais vu? demanda le gris

"Lycée? Je ne suis quand 4eme année de magie élémentaire et c'est quoi le lycée?" se demanda le châtain

- Euh... Sa va tu as l'air pâle? demanda le garçon, je peux au moins savoir ton nom?

- Sora! s'exclama une voix le concerné se retourna et il vit son grand frère avec à peu près deux ans de plus

- Roxas? S'étonna le châtain

- Excusez-moi mon jumeau est un peu perdu, dit le blond prenant son frère le prenant par les épaules

"Attendez depuis quand Roxas et moi on a la même taille... Et pourquoi il a dit "mon jumeau"? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?" paniqua Sora

Il se regarda et il remarqua qu'il avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres mais qu'il restait petit malgré tout.

- Tu viens Sora, dit Roxas emmenant son frère loin du garçon, Sora tu es nul en magie tu le sais bien ton sort à un peu déraper ce qui ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs tu as mélangé un sort pour nous sortir de la tornade. Père avait raison quand il disait que ta magie était encore instable

- Mais Roxas pourquoi on fait la même taille et tu as dis comme excuse qu'on était jumeau? demanda Sora mais il avait peur de la réponse

- Les tornades du royaume magique ont des propriétés plutôt aléatoire chez les sorciers et il semblerait que celle-ci à retourner un sort que tu connais le mieux celui de la croissance avec le sort que tu as lancé celui de la téléportation ce qui fait qu'on est chez les humains et qu'on ressemble à des personnes de 16 ans

- Tu as bien dis 16 ans sa yeah j'ai l'âge d'aller chez les humains, s'exclama Sora

Roxas tapa son frère derrière la tête

- La seule chose que tu penses c'est à ça. Inverse le sort et rentrons à la maison car tu n'as pas 16 ans tu en as 6 et en plus tu n'es qu'à ta 4eme année donc tu ne connais pas assez de sort pour vivre ici, soupira le blond

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus vieux que moi que tu connais plus de sort que moi d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'arranges pas toi même la situation? demanda Sora

- Car j'ai laissé ma baguette au palais quand un certain Sora s'est enfui par la fenêtre avec son balai

- Je ne suis pas coupable quand je sors je prends toujours ma baguette d'ailleurs elle est cassée, sourit timidement le châtain en donnant sa baguette à son frère

- Bien maintenant on est chez les humains avec des faux-âges et sans magie! s'exclama Roxas, je te déteste Sora toi et tes idées bizarre. Allez viens on va au refuge des sorciers

Les deux frères marchèrent dans les rues peu perdu. Roxas tenait le poignet de son petit frère pour éviter de le perdre.

- Désolé Sora je n'aurai pas du te dire cela je suis désolé... C'est juste que la situation est vraiment catastrophique et le temps qu'on trouve une solution cela risque d'être trop tard...

- Oui mais tu as raison c'est de ma faute si je n'avais pas voulu aller chez les humains on sera tranquillement à la maison j'aurai continué mais étude de sorcier et...

- On peut toujours continuer il faut juste qu'on répare ta baguette et que je t'apprenne la magie, dit Roxas

- Mais pourquoi? demanda Sora

- La baguette est imprégnée de ton sang elle ne répond qu'à toi. Ensuite le sort a été jeté par toi seul toi peut le défaire et pour l'instant tu es un peu faible... Je ne peux rien faire pour le sort... Seul toi le peux. Toi et uniquement toi, répondit le blond

- Roxas... Je ne sais pas si je peux arriver pour une fois dans ma vie je suis aussi vieux que toi je n'ai pas envie que cela change je veux... Pour une fois être comme toi juste comme toi, souffla le châtain

- Allez viens...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps la dernière fois alors je vais y faire maintenant**

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnes appartiennent à Square Enix**

**Couple: Principal: Soriku et Akuroku et autre secondaire**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Sora était surpris de voir cet astre lumineux tandis que chez lui ce n'était pas comme cela. Le soleil était érigé par le gardien de la lumière qui était un très grand sorcier. Roxas voyait le regard de son frère sur ce que les humains appellent "le soleil". Il avait lu des cours là-dessus c'est une étoile vivante qui attire les autres planètes vers elle grâce à la gravité. Seulement les planètes pour éviter qu'elles ne soient attirées par l'attraction tournent sur elle-même. Pour la Terre, un tour sur elle-même est égale à 24 heures et un tour autour du soleil est égale 365 jours soit un an ou encore 366 jours si c'est une année bissextile. Le blond avait toujours adoré l'astrologie et l'histoire des humains trouvant cela enrichissant.

Sora lui était un peu stresser malgré que son frère lui tienne la main pour lui montrer son soutien. Le châtain savait que même s'il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de 16 ans sa mentalité restera celle d'un garçon qui a 6 ans. Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à rompre le sortilège qu'il leur a été lancé par accident. Sora regardait son grand-frère avant de baisser la tête pour regarder le sol qui semblait un peu plus intéressant à son goût. Il savait que pour Roxas le changement d'âge serait tranquille après tout dans 2 ans il aura 16 ans donc l'écart n'était pas très grand mais pour Sora l'écart était de 10 ans... Il avait peur... Peur qu'on se moque de lui à cause de sa mentalité qui serait sans doute infantile pour toutes les personnes qui les entourent mais il ne pourrait pas dire le contraire après tout il n'était qu'un enfant dans ce qui semble être son corps quand il aura 16 ans.

Roxas voyait que son frère était un peu gêné et qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler... Pourtant d'habitude, il était un vrai moulin à parole, parlant de tout et de rien pour le plus grand malheur du blond. Seulement, en ce moment, il aurait aimé entendre la voix de son frère qui souriait gaiement encore innocent de se que la vie lui réserve...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hébergement des jeunes sorciers. A l'intérieur, Sora était surpris de la richesse de l'endroit. Il y avait plusieurs magasins comme des boutiques de baguette, de balais, de confiserie, de nourriture, ainsi que des petites maisons assez riches... Roxas tirait son frère pour éviter de le perdre. Ils rentrèrent dans une maison.

- Mais Roxas... On ne peut pas rentrer chez les gens comme cela, s'exclama le châtain

- Sora c'est ma future maison chez les humains... Enfin celle que j'aurai pour ma première nuit le temps de me faire une vraie maison, expliqua le blond, ceci est une maison d'hébergement pour jeune sorcier qui vienne à peine de rentrer chez les humains. On doit au moins dormir une nuit ici et ensuite ils vont à la boutique de baguette pour avoir des sorts utiles dans leur vie chez les humains tel qu'une maison et des meubles... Sora tu m'écoutes

Seulement ce dernier dormait sur le lit double comme un enfant

- Malgré que tu aies l'apparence d'un adolescent pour une durée indéterminé tu restes toujours l'adorable petit garçon qui n'a que 6 ans...

Roxas caressa les cheveux de son frère qui sourit dans son sommeil. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le blond partit voir. C'était un homme plutôt grand avec une longue coiffe digne des années de la renaissance

- Votre altesse... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, dit l'homme, mais je croyais que votre transfert devait être dans deux ans... Vous avez 16 ans

- Roxas...

La tête de Sora passa l'embrassure de la porte ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux du visiteur

- Prince Sora? S'étonna ce dernier

- Maïko? s'exclama le châtain, cela fait longtemps

- Vous m'avez manqué prince mais vous n'avez pas 6 ans normalement?

- Maïko je vais tout te raconter...

Roxas raconta tout à l'homme. Ce dernier travaillait au palais comme le gouvernant personnel du prince Sora et du prince Roxas jusqu'à ce que le châtain eut l'âge d'aller à l'école des jeunes sorciers

- Toujours à faire des bêtises prince Sora, ria Maïko

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bouda le châtain

- C'est Sora que veux-tu. Père disait qu'il avait sans doute beaucoup de pouvoir mais pour l'instant il ne les contrôle pas par contre il a surtout un don pour s'attirer les pires calvaires.

- Si vous voulez vous pouvez habiter temporairement dans une résidence près de la mienne, elle est prêt du lycée dans lequel vous pourrez aller. Seulement j'ai un peu peur pour le prince Sora il a vraiment l'intelligence des enfants qui ont 6 ans dans ce monde... Et vous prince Roxas je l'ignore si vous arriverez à suivre ces formations...

- Je peux y arriver ce ne sera pas difficile mais tu as raison c'est plus Sora qui m'inquiète, soupira le blond

- Quoi mais je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul! s'exclama le châtain, je vais réussir d'ailleurs ils doivent faire quoi les sorciers dans ce monde?

- Prince Sora... Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi il y a des sorciers dans le monde des humains. Notre but est de nuire ou d'apporter le bonheur aux humains quoi qu'il arrive...

- Mais c'est nul! s'exclama le jeune prince

- Attends Sora ce n'est pas tout... Tu as des règles: interdiction d'utiliser la magie devant un humain, interdiction de dire que tu es un sorcier et interdiction d'en parler à papa, compris? Énonça Roxas

- Mais il n'y a que des interdictions, remarqua Sora, c'est pas juste

- C'est normal Sora tu n'as que 6 ans tu n'es même pas censé être chez les humains sans un adulte pour te surveiller, expliqua le blond, c'est pour cela que j'ai appelé Maïko il sera là pour s'occuper de toi pendant que moi je m'occupe des humains.

- Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Sora

- Car je connais plusieurs sorts et que je suis le plus vieux, surtout que je devais venir dans ce monde dans 2 ans donc je suis plus apte à m'occuper des humains. Bon Maïko on est prêt à partir.

- Bien le voyage sera court. _Astalia filliamete_

Ils furent engloutis dans un portail...

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
